


Advent Calendar

by NarryMusings



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Fluff, Gift Exchange, M/M, that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8791243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryMusings/pseuds/NarryMusings
Summary: Harry makes Niall an advent calendar, basically. And Niall doesn't really know what to do with himself.





	

Day One

_Here’s €30 to treat yourself to that haircut you’ve been meaning to get. (Even if I really do love your hair longer.) Love you!_

Niall stares, his lips stretched into a small, fond smile, at the note in his hand. It’s written in Harry’s handwriting, on Harry’s favourite kind of paper; had been sticking out of the tiniest stockings Niall has ever seen.

It was Harry’s idea, to give Niall 25 Christmas gifts. ‘Like an advent calendar, but instead of just one chocolate a day, there will be actual gifts.’

Niall had protested, at first; said that it would wind up being far too expensive, that he really doesn’t need 25 presents on top of whatever else his family gets him, that Niall doesn’t have the money to do the same for Harry anyway.

Harry’s response? _‘So? I want to do this because I want to, Niall. Not because I want the same thing in return. I’ll love whatever you get me, because I love you.’_ Sap.

So here’s Niall, cringing because it’s only the first day and €30 is already a fair amount of money. Niall has half a mind to call Harry and tell him to keep his money; he can pay for his own damn haircut.

However, he chooses not to call Harry. Thinks it’s better to start the next 25 days on a good note.

[He gets a haircut that afternoon. Almost all of the blond is gone from the tips of his fringe now, because it’s far too much work and way too expensive – and, well, Niall sort of loves how much Harry likes it. Especially later, when Harry shows him exactly how much.]

X

Day Two

Harry gives Niall a brand new pack of razors.

Niall texts Harry, asks if he’s trying to tell Niall something about his hair…

Harry responds like: _‘You know I love how you look. I just know that you shave when it gets to a certain length because it bothers you, and your last razor is getting dull.’_

[Niall sort of really loves how observant Harry can be.]

 

X

Day Six

Niall finally gets a chocolate bar.

Toblerone.

[Niall eats the whole thing in one sitting.]

X

Day 10

Harry gives Niall a handmade voucher.

It’s large, about the size of a card, and made out of construction paper. (He probably made it one night while babysitting Lux.) Drawn, in all four corners, are little sprigs of holly, and all along the edges are tiny candy canes. In the middle, it says:

_HOLIDAY VOUCHER_

_One date of your choosing; all expenses paid_

_Valid through December 31st, 2016_

_(Cash in where applicable.)_

[Niall cashes it in with Harry that night – slips the voucher into Harry’s back pocket and everything. He requests that Harry take him ice skating at the Ice Rink Canary Wharf. Harry pays for the tickets, but Niall insists that, in return, he pay for their coffee.]

X

Day 15

Harry gives Niall a new set of golf clubs.

Niall responds by calling Harry at work to demand that he return them. “It’s too expensive, Harry. I refuse to accept them.”

“Niall-“

“I mean it, Haz. Please take them back.”

“I don’t want to,” Harry murmurs. “I bought them for you because yours are so worn out.”

“Harry, I-“

“What if we compromise,” the brunet asks. “What I give you my clubs, because they’re fairly new, and keep the ones I bought for you for myself instead?”

[Niall winds up compromising, and only because he knows that Harry isn’t going to return them no matter what. Neither one of them address the fact that Niall is going to end up using the brand new set anyway.]

X

Day 19

Niall opens a small, red box. Inside the box is a brand new guitar pick, and underneath that is a folded up piece of parchment paper. Unfolded, the parchment paper has a list of six Christmas songs:

_White Christmas_

_Jingle Bells_

_Santa Claus Is Coming To Town_

_Holly Jolly Christmas_

_Silent Night_

_All I Want For Christmas If You_

Beneath the list, is just one more sentence: _I hope your throat isn’t too sore._ There isn’t any explanation.

Niall’s confusion lasts most of the day, and it isn’t until Harry explains what the pick and the songs are all about.

[The wind up caroling – singing acoustic Christmas songs – around the neighbourhood for three hours straight.]

X

Day 25

Niall gives Harry a guitar. It’s an acoustic; beige and brown, with a silver ring around the sound hole. It’s perfectly tuned, and in mint condition. Niall had saved up for weeks in order to afford it.

Harry doesn’t play much, but he does use Niall’s from time to time. Four months ago he’d made what was probably an offhanded comment on wanting one for himself, one he can call his own, one he can play whenever he wanted to if Niall’s wasn’t around. And what kind of boyfriend would Niall be to ignore that?

“It’s perfect, Niall,” Harry breathes, eyes blown wide open in shock. “Jesus.”

“Beautiful, isn’t she?”

“Gorgeous.”

Niall reaches forward, helps Harry adjust the guitar under his arm and place Harry’s fingers on the neck appropriately. 

Harry strums his fingers along the strings, then, and smiles. “You tuned it for me and everything.”

“Couldn’t give you an out of tune guitar for Christmas, that’s embarrassing.”

“You’re adorable.”

Niall rolls his eyes, albeit fondly. “You should bring it with us tonight,” he murmurs. “Play that tune I taught you for your mum.”

“You should bring yours and we can do a duet. Maybe with enough practice we can, like, start a band or something.”

Niall snorts. “Alright, rock star. We’ll get right on that.”

Harry smirks as he sets the guitar aside. “You think I’m joking,” he says, pushing himself to his feet. He plucks a card out of the tree next to the sofa and drops it into Niall’s lap. “Open that. ‘m gonna go get us some more cookies.”

“Harry Styles, if you ruin your appetite before dinner, your mother is going to kill me,” Niall calls after him, whilst the brunette disappears into the kitchen. He opens the envelope, nonetheless, and then pulls a piece of paper out of it. Attached to the paper is a silver key.

Confusion stitches his eyebrows together as Harry joins him once more in the living room, one tray of shortbread cookies in hand. He looks up at Harry, watches with curious eyes as Harry places the tray on the coffee table before sitting back on the floor next to him. “What is this for?” he asks softly. The butterflies in his stomach, and the way his heart clenches in his chest tells him he already knows the answer.

Harry shrugs nonchalantly. “ _You_ tell _me_.”

“ _Harry_.”

“Read the back of the paper.”

Niall flips the paper around to do as he’s told, and his heart feels like it’s trying to escape out of his throat.

_Home Sweet Home_

He blinks, swallows hard around the lump in his throat. His hand is shaking, and his heart is beating so hard that he can feel it up in his temples. He feels dizzy, and a little bit nauseous. He’s going to pass out.

Harry stares at him, looks like he’s holding his breath.

“Are you serious?” Niall asks, voice but a whisper. He doesn’t think he could handle it if Harry weren’t serious.

“I mean,” Harry starts softly, runs a hand through his hair. “You practically live here anyway, right? There’s a toothbrush here for you, half of the clothes in my wardrobe actually belong to you – and not just because I steal them, and I’ve started to keep the pantries and the refrigerator stocked with the foods you like. This would just be us making it more…official, yeah?”

Niall’s pretty sure his brain has turned into mush. He thinks that he can feel his heart melting in his chest as he finds himself sliding to the floor. He crawls over the foot of space between Harry and the arm of the sofa, and then climbs over Harry’s lap to straddle his thighs. “Yeah,” he whispers, curling his arms around Harry’s neck. He presses their foreheads together.

Harry smiles, then surges forward to steal a kiss from Niall’s lips.

“Best Christmas gift ever.”


End file.
